Ice age: Summer flood and school trip
by okemaduran
Summary: This is the second and third backstory of my Ice age: academy fan fiction, this is based off the second and third movie
1. Characters

**This story will be during July 18 to July 20**

Character descriptions

Diego

Age:16

Hight: 5'9"

Appearance: Dirty blond hair, green eyes, tannish skin. Wears ripped jeans and a tee shirt, he usually wears one of his leather jackets in the summer unless it gets to hot.(Diego has his knee brace on his left leg so keep that in mind when reading)

Manny

Age: Just turned 16

Hight: 6'1"

Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Wears brown shorts, and a tee shirt with a cap.

Sid

Age: 15 almost 16

Hight: 5'6"

Appearance: Greasy blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Wears shorts and a mens tank top.

Ellie

Age: 16

Hight: 5'9"

Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin. Wears a vest over a tee shirt and tight shorts.

Crash and Eddie

Age: 13 almost 14

Hight: 5'5"

Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Wears black and white striped shirts(Crash with black starting Eddie with white starting.) and jeans that where cut to make shorts.


	2. Chapter 1: The valley

**Please give your thoughts**

Chapter one

Diego's sister had taken Manny, Sid and himself to Valley National park for the week. Manny and Sid where having fun but Diego knew better then to think that his sister had just taken them to a Valley National park just to have fun, she had a plan, he just didn't know what it was, but he wasn't going to worry about that. Diego was walking with Manny towards a make shift daycare being run by Sid, Diego was slower than usual because of his knee brace. Diego stared at the strange site in front of him, Sid was running around trying to control the younger kids around him.

"Sid, what are you doing?" Manny asked his small friend.

"I opened a daycare." Sid said with excitement.

"Sid, your not qualified to take care of kids." Diego told his slightly idiotic friend.

"And you don't even know how to take care of yourself." Manny agreed.

"May I remind you two that I'm the one that started this heard." Sid said before walking away.

"Hey, lets play pin the tail on the giant." On of the kids said followed by cheers.

"Sid, get the fuck back here!" Manny and Diego yelled.

A couple of miles away Sid was mumbling to himself.

"You know what, I'm going to go down the tallest and most dangers slid here." Sid said to himself then walked towards the place he was talking about.

* * *

Back at Sid's made up day care Manny had just finished telling the kids a story and once he was done they started asking a lot of annoying question until Manny broke.

"Because thats just how it is, one big happy family. The. end." Manny said angrily.

"Then wheres your big happy family?" A little girl asked.

Diego saw that the question was hitting a soft spot for Manny so he stepped in,"And then a saber came and ate all the little kids."

This is when all the kids screamed and ran away.

"You ok man," Diego asked his friend.

"Ya, you need help up?" Manny asked.

"Ya, it is impossible to get up with this knee brace on." Diego said, afterwords being pulled up by Manny.

"Hey, some idiot is going down the falls." A guy told them.

"Please tell me thats not who I think it is." Manny pleaded.

"What do you think." Diego said sarcastically.

They then ran towards where Sid was going to jump.

* * *

Right at the falls a lot of people where standing around and shouting. Sid him self was counting to when he was going to jump, but was taking forever.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Diego yelled with the group.

Manny gave Diego a glair that would scare a demon.

"What, it's catchy," Diego said in defense.

"Sid, come down!" Manny yelled at his small friend.

"Manny, you and I both know that we are going to half to go up there and drag him back hear." Diego said to him.

"If Sid lives, remind me to kill him." Manny told Diego before climbing up the ladder.

* * *

When Sid was about to jump down the slide Manny came up and blocked his way.

"Get out of my way Manny," Sid yelled at his large friend,"I'm going to jump down this slide, then you two are going to have to show me some respect."

"If you jump, the only respect you'll get is respect for the dead." Manny rudely said to Sid.

"Will you two stop yelling and come and look at this." Diego said to both of them.

Diego was looking at the wall of the dame and was looking at a large crack in it.

"What is it?" Manny asked.

"The dame," Diego said then pointed at the crack,"It's going to brake."

"Your right, this in tire valley is going to be under water in a couple of days." Manny said.

"Can't we just leave through the car tunnels like we got here?" Sid asked.

"No, remember those trimmers the other day. They filled up the tunnels and wont be cleared until next week." Diego explained.

"Wait, aren't there a bunch of boats on the other side of the valley? They can probably fit every body in the valley." Manny remembered.

"Oh ya, you're right. And I thought I was the only smart one in the group." Diego said sarcastically.

"Come on we need to go tell everybody." Manny said.

They started to go walking to the stares that led to the ground when Manny slipped sending the three boys down the dangerous slide.


	3. Chapter 2: meeting Ellie and the twins

**School is over so I am back to writing regularly**

Chapter two

The three boys were sent flying down the slide; they went through twists and sharp turns. At one point, they were sent straight down, so that it felt like they were falling off a cliff. For the entire ride, Sid was screaming, until they hit the small pool at the bottom.

"And that is why nobody goes on that slide." Diego said glaring at them.

"We need to tell everybody," said Manny.

"You guys go ahead, I'll go get our stuff." Diego said then, walked to the cabin.

"I wonder what his problem is?" Sid questioned out loud.

"Diego's always been that way." Manny said,"Come on, we need to tell everyone."

* * *

"Sara, the valley's going to flood." Diego announced, as he walked into the cabin.

"Just go with your friends to the boats. In the meantime, I'll look for a spell to fix the dam." Sara told him.

"I'm going to go grab our stuff, then go back to my friends." Diego said, as he walked to where their stuff was.

* * *

"Come on, everybody! We need to get to the boats!" Manny yelled to everybody.

"Hey, If you don't want your stuff under water, I suggest that you carry it." Diego said to them, then he threw two bags to them.

"Why do you always seem like you are trying to test our skills." Manny asked

"Because I am testing your skills." Diego said to them.

"Diego did you hear that mammoth animal spirits are going extinct?" Sid asked

"I'm not going extinct." Manny said to Sid with a glair

"Guys can we get a move on, the more we stand here the less time we'll have to get to the boats." Diego said to them sternly.

"Diego's right, we need to move." Manny said then walked with Diego and Sid in tow.

 **Mean while**

Ellie was looking for her brothers Crash and Eddie, her family was on vacation in valley forest and while she wasn't looking Crash and Eddie ran off.

"Crash! Eddie! Were are you!" Ellie Called after them while walking around. _Where are they?_ She asked herself.

"Maybe they climbed up this tree?" she thought out lout followed by climbing up the tree.

"I swear I am getting tiered of people saying that the mammoth animal spirit is going extinct." She heard someone say from the ground, then she heard a snapping sound under her feet then she fell.

"AHHH!" she screamed then landed on the person that she heard earlier.

After regaining conciseness Ellie looked at the person that she fell on, He seamed around 6 feet with brown hair and eyes and pale skin, he was wearing brown shorts with a tee shirt and was looking right at her.

"Oh, sorry for falling on you, the tree branch just broke." Ellie said pulling herself up.

"Its fine, but what where you doing in the tree?" He asked her while dusting off.

"I was looking for my brothers Crash and Eddie. I'm Ellie by the way." She told him

"I'm Manny, do you need help finding…" Manny was cut of by a scream in distance.

"Get back here you little rats! I'll show you who to mess with!" Manny heard a familiar voice yell with anger.

"That scream sounded like my brothers." She said before running to where the scream came from.

 **Mean while**

Diego was running after two 13 year olds that had thrown rocks at him, he had grabbed both of his scimitar swords and was running after them while they where screaming.

"Diego, what are you doing." Manny asked

"What does it look like, I'm teaching them not to throw rocks at people." Diego said bluntly.

"By chasing them with real swords?" Manny asked.

"Is this guy bugging you sis." Crash asked while running up to his sister.

"Do you want us to beat him up?" Eddie asked her.

"No he's fine, we where actually looking for you." Ellie said glaring at her two brothers.

"Oh, hey Ellie, nice to see you again." Diego said waving to her.

"Hello Diego," She said waving to him.

"You two know each other!" Sid, Crash, Eddie and Manny all said in surprise.

"Ya, Diego's father is our father's boss." Ellie explained.

"You mean his dad is Mr Saber." Eddie said in disbelief

"I don't believe it." Crash added.

"Well, I never cared about what other people said. By the way do you want to come with us to the boats?" Diego asked

"Ya, It will be fun." Sid exclaimed.

"Can I talk to you guys. ALONE." Manny said to them.

He then fallowed by grabbing Sid and Diego by the collar and walking away so Ellie, Crash and Eddie wouldn't hear them.

"What was that all about?" Manny asked them.

"Don't you see that she's perfect for you." Sid said.

"Perfect how?" Manny asked

"She's a bunch of fun and you're no fun at all." Sid told him.

"Sid is right you know. You need to go on a date." Diego said

"Oh ya, when was the last time you went on a date?" Manny asked Diego angrily.

"Last night. Why do you think I was so late getting back to the cabin." Diego said.

"Fine, we'll travel with them." Manny surrendered.

At the same Ellie was having a conversation with her brothers.

"Come on guy's being in a large group will be more helpful then a small group of three." Ellie explained.

"But how do you know we can trust them?" Crash asked.

"Ya, for all we know they could be trained mercenaries." Eddie protested.

"You two need to start meeting new people." Ellie said

"Fine but don't expect us to be nice." they both said

The three siblings then walked over to Manny, Diego and Sid.

"We would be happy to go with you to the boats." Ellie exclaimed

"Cool, the boats are this way." Diego said then started walking with everybody fallowing.


End file.
